


Tomie Drabble Collection

by Skegulium



Series: Fantrolls - Tomois Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Gen, I'm collecting a ton of ask drabbles together, PTSD, Vadaya doesn't belong to me but a friend, because Tomie's a dick, but moirah is mine, flashback in the first chapter of a dog attack but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skegulium/pseuds/Skegulium
Summary: Tomois Rinoca, Canary Cadet and professional jokester - all respectable titles for an adult troll in the fleet, if it wasn't for the fact that he should, perhaps, be a little bit further in life than he currently is. Tomie's life has put him through the meat grinder over the sweeps and he's got the scars to show it, from being terrorized by a highblood in the swamps where he grew up, to the life of crime he led on the streets, all the way to his forceful conscription by the Imperial Psionic Corps and the bureaucratic systems that value his psionic ability more than his well-being.These are a few snapshots of some of those moments too small to stand alone as a fic.
Series: Fantrolls - Tomois Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277003





	1. Of Thievery and Propositions (Tomie: 8 Sweeps)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, these can also be found on my tumblr of the same name!

**== >Tomois Rinoca | 8 Sweeps | Lower slums of Battery City**

“What are you doing there?”

The voice took him by surprise and Tomie jerked himself around so fast that he could practically hear his neck crack. His pulse beat hard in his ears and he clutched the stolen bag to his thin chest with whitened knuckles and a single eye wide as can be. That single eye fixated on the intruder standing at the entrance of his little... shack. If you could call it that.

The new troll, on the other hand, just seemed mildly amused at his panic.

The troll was short. A little bottom heavy too, with a long, shapeless shirt that was damp with the drizzle of rain and her long, long hair seemed to frizz around her in the humidity. It made her look a little bit grungier than she probably was - but not nearly as grungy as Tomie _knew_ he was.

It’s been almost a perigree and a half since he came to the city and he couldn’t lie, it had been… it had been a little hard. All of the precious silvers he stole from his tormentor was already gone and not all of it was turned into money in his pockets. Someone stole a good chunk of the goods he had stolen on his second week and the rest that he had… wasn’t much.

Tomie ran out of money pretty quickly here. Faster than he expected, honestly, and that’s how he ended up here, cowering in the back of a shed in the rain with a bag he was trying to press _into_ his ribcage and a strange troll who tapped her feet at him.

The oliveblood eyed him up a bit queerly and she folded her arms. Fear sparked through his chest and he couldn't help but glance around quickly, his heartrate picking up speed. He recognized that pout and that disappointment - the last time he saw it, he had dogs set on him and the feel of dog teeth pulling at skin wasn't something he was keen on experiencing again. He had to escape. Oh, Messiahs, he had to escape _now -_

“Don’t do that, “ She said suddenly, noticing his looks. It made him pause and it broke the thoughts running through his heads. He wasn't in a swamp anymore, he was in... a city. With someone who _didn't_ have dogs at her command. It's enough to help calm him down - if only marginally. “It’s fine, look, I’m not about to go and turn you in.”

Tomie stared at her. Then, he glanced down at the purse in his hands. Oh. He nearly forgot about the purse. But if she wasn't here to turn her in or get it back, then what on Alternia was she here for…?

She huffed and shifted again, taking a few slow, measured steps forward. It takes everything in his being not to sprint. “I saw you take that, “ She said after a moment, slow and measured as she watched him. Watching, watching for any sort of sign of him bolting for it. He shifted again uneasily, and she stopped. The sound of rain dripped around them as they stared at each other silently.

The troll must have seen the wariness and fear on his face. She sighed again and unfolded her arms to hold her hands up in a gesture of good will. “… Hey. I’m not going to hurt you you know. I just - I just wanted to talk.” She paused, and after a moment of silence and stillness on his part, she continued. “Stijon and I - My friend, he’s here too but he didn’t want to scare you - we saw how you pulled that car open. You’re pretty good with your hands, aren’t you?”

Tomie hesitated and his chin ducked down so he could look at his own fingers. He… supposed so? But it wasn’t so much as him being good at it as it was just, something he could innately do. He could never really explain it well, but it was just a thing he could do. He didn't think it was _impressive_ at least. But maybe other trolls here in the city thought otherwise?

The olive noticed his hesitation and took another cautious step forward, her head tilted to the side to catch his eye.

“… You look hungry.“ He looked up at that, studying the sympathetic look on her face. “You know, if you’re looking for a bite to eat, I could help you. My friend can too. We have food we can share. A hot meal and - “ She stopped and gestured at the ratty tarp Tomie had draped over the holes of the abandoned shed he was taking shelter in. “- Someplace warm and less wet.” The girl paused again to watch him. Then, she held out her hand, nice and slow.

Tomie eyed her hand up.

“… Who are you?” He croaked out with a voice rough from disuse. He doesn't reach for her hand at first. It takes a moment to think it over, swallowing that rock lodged in his throat and trying to feel out if he should run. But, he's always been an impulsive troll and this person... She didn't seem _too _bad. Taking a few cautious steps forward, he swung the purse over a shoulder as he got closer to her, one shaking hand hovering at his side.__

__She smiled as she watched his fingers slowly reach for hers. “A friend, if you want it. A friend who could probably use some good thieving fingers like yours and pay you in someplace safe to be and food to eat if you want it.” His cold fingers made contact with her warm ones, and she gave them a soft little squeeze. It's enough to calm the tremors down and ease the fear still sitting in his chest._ _

__“But you can call me Moirah.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this first drabble that I got, I chose something a bit earlier in Tomie's life. I tend to write - and talk - a lot about his life as a Fleet Troll and a little about the trauma he had in his beginning sweeps but not enough about his time when he was kicking it with a gang in a cyberpunk city.
> 
> His gang consisted of him, Stijon, Moirah, Ardela and Denzel and they were the usual suspects to petty crime in the city. They looked out for each other though, and they were the only good family he's had through the sweeps. This moment though, is particularly important because it's the tipping point of when he took the step from being a terrified half-feral troll into someone that realized 'oh shit! people like me for who i am!'. He's got a lot of trauma that's still haunting him, but first steps gotta start somewhere.


	2. Of Batteries and Business (Tomie: 22 Sweeps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, these can also be found on my tumblr of the same name!
> 
> Vadaya Urvata doesn't belong to me, but rather a friend of mine who can be found here at xaviul. Still haven't figured out how to link in chapter notes. Damn.

**== > Tomois Rinoca | 22 Sweeps | IPC briefing room, Ghoulisar**

Battery 361. The Burning Barghests. You’re nnnnoooooot entirely sure exactly what their whole dealio is here but you’re not going to lie, you’re still pretty excited! They’re new! They got a new commander! Something something about some sort of kid? Which was... Weird. You thought that was really weird. But that's not your problem after all! Your coordinator said you two might have a fun time together - but they said it with a snide little smirk on their lips and you're only so confident on how much that's actually, well, true. But apparently the commander of this group - Vadaya Urvata was his name - was a highblood psion like you! So was it really all that bad?

As it turns out - hell yes.

When it came to actually meeting up with him, you practically bounded into the meeting room. A dramatic twirl on a heel and a small little dance ended with a little pop of jazz hands when the coordinator introduced you two and -

And you got a face full of stoicism. Short stoicism. Short, unamused and frankly cold as ice stoicism. Well. Tough crowd. You get your shit together pretty quick after it was clear that Major Vadaya Urvata was unimpressed with the little dance number and you sat down and you just fucking did your duty as a good Canary and listened. It was terrible. Truly, nothing was worse than bureaucratic bullshit and it took all of your willpower to work your way through the meeting without a SINGLE quip. But luckily, you did! And before you knew it, the coordinator dismissed you two and swept out of the room, leaving the two of you alone as you both gathered your shit.

You lazily picked at your files, tilting your head up at Vadaya as he stood. “Sounds like an exciting trip don’t it?” You drawled out, leg bouncing furiously even as he threw you a blank look. A look that you knew - it was a look that hid disappointment. Something twinged in anger in your chest and you twisted it instead into a rueful smile. Don’t pick a fight, don’t pick a fight Rinoca -

“It is a mission,” Vadaya said with zero inflection. Goddamn, he sounded as cold as he looked. “It will be difficult. Difficult enough that they deemed it necessary to have a Canary assigned to my Battery. It will be important for us to take every precaution we can to reduce errors.”

Boring. Boooooring. Good lord, that was the most evasive shit you’ve ever heard of. No fun, no fun! This guy didn’t know how to have fun! You planted an elbow down on the table and rest your chin into it as your eyes fixate on the indigo. “Uh huh,” you said. “Real difficult. So hard! Hard enough that you guys couldn’t handle it alone!”

Ooh, ouch! That one hit him. You could almost feel the shocked indignancy radiating off of Vadaya and he turned to face you with a look that seemed to be a mix of passive blankness, slackjawed shock and the pinched brows of offended anger. Youuuuu probably should not be delighted right now, but you KIND of am! Finally! Some emotion from him! Your grin widened just a bit.

“My battery is skilled enough to handle even difficult missions.” A beat. “We simply do not have the skills you have to complete this particular one.”

You snorted. Bad move, but you’re just delighted! He could write official statements for the fleet with how proper he talked! Major Vadaya Urvata shot you a dirty look at the sound and he picked up his papers and tapped them with a particular hardness against the glass tabletop. Ha! Haha. Wow, he's bothered.

Then, Vadaya spoke again: “As we are all working together soon as a team, I would appreciate it if you took things seriously.” Appreciate it! Oh that’s rich. Of course you’re taking things seriously, but you’re both just in the ‘meet each other’ stage. Why shouldn’t you poke a little fun? You just grinned some more and sat forward, an elbow on your knee as you hunched towards him.

“I am! I am I am. Don’t worry about it! We’re just meeting each other for the first time! Besides, you know I can do missions like this! You’ve seen my file, you haaaad to have agreed to have me on your trip anyway - so chill! It’s fine! I’m just poking fun! Don’t you have fun?”

He’s still unhappy. He’s reaaaaal unhappy and you start to wonder if maybe you stepped on the wrong toes. Well, shit? There’s nothing you can do now though. Damn. He gets his shit in his folder with a special sort of quiet pissed off-ness and he started stamping out of the room like a proper straight spined soldier. Your head lolled to the side in disappointment and you sighed even as he stopped at the doorway.

“I did not agree to this, Tomois. I would have preferred to work this alone. They insisted anyway.” Then, he left. 

Well. Damn. That was one cold motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Neat! Now we've got an older, more assholish tomie to look at!
> 
> This was in response to an ask Xaviul sent me, so ofc I had to gank her troll to write about their first meeting. Vadaya and Tomie have never been on good terms because, well - Tomie's a HUGE FUCKING DICK. Vadaya's younger than him and more accomplished and capable than him, which Tomie _thinks_ he doesn't care about but no, he actually super does even though he tries to say that no, this kid just doesn't know how to have fun. This meeting sets the foundation of the constant bullying and needling Tomie chucks at Vadaya and the (rightful) derision Vadaya has for his constant immaturity. It's a good place to start exploring dynamics!


	3. Terrible Decisions Made in Tiny Places (Ship Drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three of the trolls in this chapter don't belong to me.  
> Euefim belongs to Morgan, who isn't on this site.  
> Nanako belongs to Pigeonfancier  
> Vadaya belongs to Xaviul

**== >Tomois Rinoca | 22 Sweeps | Arkady**

_**–aptBrightsider [AB] started messaging cofaireLah [CL]–** _

AB: LAHLAH.  
AB: I NEED HELP.  
CL: tomieee?  
CL: what is wrong? you okay?  
AB: NO  
AB: … YES.  
AB: where are you??? can you come over?? to  
AB:   
AB: you know where euefim’s apartment is??  
CL: what? do not know where euefim lives! what is wrong, leh?  
AB: am stuck! need someone to help me out!  
CL: stuck in euefim’s apartment? what you doing there!  
AB:   
AB: things! Surprises! wriggling day!  
CL: but why you stuck?  
AB: bad plan gone wrong 8(((  
CL: should have thought plan through better ):K  
AB: i should have 8(((  
CL: can not help though! am off planet! will not be back for another week! euefim can not help, leh?  
AB: no, am in his cabinet 8((  
CL:   
CL: euefim’s cabinet?  
AB: long story lahlah 8(((  
AB: am trying to scare him!  
CL: that is not long story tomie!  
AB: am stuck lahlah! who is free who can help me?  
CL: ummmm  
CL: ummmmmmmmmm  
CL: do not know! daya is on planet? but will not help, leh!  
CL: call emergency number? they will get you out! like cat in tree!  
AB: no! then euefim will know and be upset!  
CL: but you are stuck! why would be upset if you are stuck ):K  
CL: ah tomie! must go! Work work work is happening!  
CL: will call you later, leh? try not to hurt self!  
AB: 8((( lahlaaaaaahhh

_**–cofaireLah [CL] stopped trolling aptBrightsider [AB]–** _

* * *

  
  
_**–aptBrightsider [AB] started trolling unruffledVanquisher [UV]–** _

AB: vadaya!  
UV: Ah. Evening Tomois.  
AB: you are on planet, yes?  
UV: That is correct.  
AB: can you help me??  
UV: That would depend. What is it that you need help with?  
AB: am stuck in someone’s cabinet as a joke! can you pull me out?  
UV:  
UV: No. I am busy.  
AB: vadaya!!!  
UV: I must return to my work.  
AB: vadaya!

_**–unruffledVanquisher [UV] stopped trolling aptBrightsider [AB]–** _

* * *

It took like, ages for Euefim to finally come home. By then, you were SURE your leg had to be some sort of dislocated and you had a permanent hunchback. How gross was that! What were you, Quasimodo? No! You didn’t want that! That'd completely fuck up your entire stallion stud persona and then no one would swoon at the sight of you. Ugh, you can't believe you're hideous now! You whined and rattled at the door for at LEAST an hour, hoping SOMEONE would hear your plaintive pleas through the paper thin walls but you had nothing! Nothing!  
  
No, you had to go through the humiliation of _Euefim_ finding you after who knows how long of being stuffed in there. It was painful unfolding yourself out from underneath the cramped shelving of the cabinets in his scrapbooking studio and you couldn’t even meet his eyes as he watched. You had him positively dumbstruck! He couldn’t believe you could fit in there! He couldn’t believe you would do such a thing! Jumpscare jokes aside, he thought that was dumb! What if he had gotten hurt?!  
  
All in all, he was more upset than entertained which was faaaar from what you were aiming for. It makes you feel a little bit guilty, actually, and you're quick to try to soothe his hurt feelings. Or at least, you _tried._ After you massaged out the kinks in your neck and apologized (and sent an ‘I’M FREE’ text to Nanako), you got a good talking to about how getting stuck was all YOUR FAULT WHY DID YOU DO THAT and you knew you should prooooobably book your ass out of there so he could repack in all of his craft supplies into his cabinet.  
  
….Instead, in a strange twist of fate to you, Euefim turned _worried_. He fussed at your neck and your numb legs and he brushed his hands across your body as he made sure you were _alright_. This was new, but not exactly unwanted. He was glad you were okay. He was glad he didn’t stay out longer like he wanted to. He smooched the edge of your chin and a giddy grin went across your face as you looked down at him and his hand came up to cradle your cheek.   
  
Huh. Maybe this joke gone wrong wasn’t so bad after all. You’re getting kisses after all. You’ll count that as a win - and a great confirmation you weren't as hideously deformed as you thought. You still had that charm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Drabble was in response for a ship ask I got and this is just a quick little snapshot of how ridiculous Tomie is, especially with people he's dating. Unfortunately, Euefim is an ex of his now, but only because Eue was murdered. Tomie's a bit fucked up by it still but hey! Here's a Tomie and Eue ficlet where things are happy and silly!


End file.
